Tarnished Wings
by SoxTragicallyxInsane
Summary: Harry dived, not caring about who he going to hurt, but the red headed beauty flashed before his eyes, and he smiled. His hair whipped out behind him, and his eyes were suddenly shining with a new light, that no one had ever seen in them. Tears were cours


**Tarnished Wings**

_Don't mourn for me my love,  
__For I have lived a life of pain.  
__And everything that I'm about to do,  
__I'm doing it all just for you.

* * *

_

The sky blackened, and the promise of a storm lingered heavily in the air. All life, save for the young man, was non-accounted for. No one stayed there anymore. The School hardly had any inhabitants, it was now just a safe house for the people, or it was. No one had any reason to stay, Voldemort was gone. This time, he wasn't coming back.

The young man sat, staring at the thick clouds, the sky rumbled lowly as thunder moved in. The teenager's hair whipped around in the wind, his eyes were of bright emerald, and his hair was blacker than the Raven's feathers. Sitting on the tallest tower of the castle, that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was something that made people think, and that's precisely what Harry Potter was doing.

_I'm so tired…_

Harry put his head in his hands, and gripped his hair. He was physically, mentally, and emotionally tired. He stared at the ring on his finger, and in the darkness he smiled. It was a simple ring, nothing special. It was a gold band, simple enough. For other people yes, for him it was the love that he held for a very beautiful Woman, and woman who he didn't deserve.

_I don't deserve her…_

Harry had seen so many things in his life, he had been through so many things in his life, that would have other wise, driven a regular person insane, and yet here he was. Still alive and still perfectly fine, maybe a little tired, depressed, maybe a little worn out, but he was still there.

Harry stood up, and carefully walked to the edge on the tower, and plopped down again. His legs dangling some 900ft above the ground, and not a care in the world crossed his mind.

* * *

_I'm sitting here,  
__With so many things on my mind.  
__Thinking about you my love,  
__And how I'm about to leave you behind.

* * *

_

An image of a red headed goddess entered his mind, his love, his life. Yet it wasn't enough to quite make him happy. He didn't think he could ever be happy; he didn't want to tie her down to someone like him, because he would never be satisfied. Ginny was a kind person, she was beautiful, and funny. Harry was a broken man, he was haggard and worn out, he didn't want her to be bond to him, simply because he was selfish, and wouldn't let any one else have her.

_You're selfish, Potter…_

_I'm worthless; she deserves someone that can make her happy…_

Harry gazed back up at the sky, the wind had died down, and not a sound came from any where. The calm before the storm.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny", Harry whispered standing up.

* * *

_I'm taking the fall, _

_I'm losing it all. _

_Just for you, my love, _

_I'd risk it all for you...

* * *

_

Harry dived, not caring about who he going to hurt, but the red headed beauty flashed before his eyes, and he smiled. His hair whipped out behind him, and his eyes were suddenly shining with a new light, that no one had ever seen in them. Tears were coursing unchecked down his face. But just like that, he hit the ground.

And this time Harry Potter wasn't running.

* * *

_Don't weep for me my love,  
__For I lived a life of pain.  
__All the sin that I have taken in,  
__I'm leaving here, My Love.  
__I'm leaving here on Tarnished wings.

* * *

_

Somewhere in the castle, snug and safe in her bed, the young woman jerked awake. Crystal tears falling down her face, she runs through the castle at break neck speed. She stops abruptly at the stair leading to the lake, and stares at the prone figure lying in the grass. The young woman, who was Ginny Weasley, let out a stifled sob. She ran to the figure, and dropped to her knees.

She didn't plead for any help, she just simply let it be, and this was what Harry had wanted. To be free from all the horrors in the world, he'd served his purpose to all, and now it was time to do that he wanted.

_I love you, Ginny…_

"I love you too, Harry".

* * *

_I'm sorry, my love,  
__But I must weep for you.  
__The only one who was  
__Ever true. _

_And you my love,  
__Will forever live on in me.  
__Yes, My love…  
__I saw your tarnished wings.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Sorry, I know it isn't the happiest story, but I'm not in the best of moods. Anyway, I own nothing but the plot and the poem, don't steal my poem, unless I give you permission to borrow, and if you do, I have full rights to sue you. It is copyrighted. Leave lost of reviews!


End file.
